riseofnightmaresfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective's Tapes
Detective's Tapes (探偵のテープ) are collectible items in Rise of Nightmares. There are 22 to be found across Acts 1 to 8. Locations *Detective's Tape 01 - Towards the end of the dining car on the left is a small kitchen area with a serving hatch. Go round the back to find a door and enter the kitchen. The tape is on the counter to your right. (Act 1) *Detective's Tape 02 - After seeing your companion get sliced in two go through the next door into a side room. At the end of the room near some sinks is the tape. (Act 3) *Detective's Tape 03 - Continue along the path until you see the fortune teller. When she walks away the tape should be on the floor near where she had been standing. (Act 2) *Detective's Tape 04 - On the ground in front of you after swimming across the pond. (Act 2) *Detective's Tape 05 - In the basement you should come to a room with 4 corpses. The tape is on a shelf to the left. (Act 2) *Detective's Tape 06 - Leave the basement and make your way through the graveyard. You should come across a large pile of red coffins on your right. The tape is in plain sight on one of the coffins. (Act 2) *Detective's Tape 07 - At the start of the act go up the stairs and turn left. Head past the screaming woman and into the room on the left with the open doorway. The tape is in this room along with lots of test tubes. (Act 4) *Detective's Tape 08 - Pass through the room with the spinning blades, up the stairs and along the corridor. To the left you should see a door with an electrified handle. To enter the room you must first go around the corner and smash a crate to reveal the switch that turns of the electricity. Enter the room and the tape is straight ahead. (Act 3) *Detective's Tape 09 - Once you climb down the ladder to the room with explosive red crates and 3 corpses hanging from the ceiling the tape is straight ahead on a shelf against the back wall. You may need to explode one of the crates to get it. (Act 3) *Detective's Tape 10 - When you encounter Ernst on the staircase, wait for him to leave then go downstairs. Go to the right of the staircase and hidden behind the pillar in the corner is the tape. (Act 3) *Detective's Tape 11 - After using the wheel to open a door, enter the room which appears to be a small storeroom. Climb the ladder to the upper floor and search for the tape on the shelves. (Act 3) *Detective's Tape 12 - From card II, go through the next door into a room with a baby's cot. The tape is to the left on a chest of drawers. (Act 3) *Detective's Tape 13 - Leave the room with the pool of blood and head outside. You should now see Ernst circling the fountain in the middle of the garden. Move forward until you reach the steps on your right hand side. The tape is up these steps infront of the double doors. (Act 4) *Detective's Tape 14 - Make your way clockwise round the prison area to find this in one of the cells. (Act 6) *Detective's Tape 15 - As you leave the prison you should see this tape on the floor infront of you next to another switch. (Act 4) *Detective's Tape 16 - Leave the prison area and head up the twisting staircase, the tape is at the top of the stairs on the left. (Act 6) *Detective's Tape 17 - When you get back outside in the garden head over to left to find this tape in a room with an open doorway. Its the same room that earlier contained lots of test tubes and tape 07. (Act 6) *Detective's Tape 18 - In the area where you need to destroy the 4 towers you will start off facing the altar. the tape is to your left near the wall. (Act 5) *Detective's Tape 19 - You start Act 8 in the area with the altar and where you earlier destroyed the 4 towers. The tape is on the floor right in front of you. (Act 8) *Detective's Tape 20 - You will return to the large circular prison area that was in Act 0. Use the switch to unlock the cell doors, the tape is in the end cell close to the switch. (Act 4) *Detective's Tape 21 - Make your way over to the right corner of the garden and enter the small shed/stable. The tape is in the room from which you had earlier released Marchosias. (Act 6) *Detective's Tape 22 - When you get back inside to the large hall go to the right of the stairs and the tape is behind the pillar in the corner. (Act 6) Locations File:Detective_Tape_12_location.jpg|Tape 12 location File:Detective_Tape_7_location.jpg|Tape 7 location Category:Items